Don't Hate Me
by sebaekai
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah satu di antara jutaan orang aneh yang ada di dunia ini. Menyedihkan mengetahui fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun harus menjadi satu di antara jutaan orang di dunia yang harus bertemu dengan—idiot. AU!ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Fluff?


**A/N**: sebuah ff yang saya janjikan untuk istri tercinta_ xiaolulan_ \O/ tadinya mau dibikin berchapter, tapi karena saya payah bikin ff berchapter, jadi, dijadiin satu chap aja. Hehe. Dan ini juga ff buat ultahnya Baekhyuuun. Meskipun AU. Dan saya gak pede dengan AU karena karakterisasinya lebih susah. Tapi akhirnya selesai walau butuh waktu satu bulanan.

Hehe, _enjoy!_  
**note**1: rambutnya Baekhyun di sini waktu dia masih _blonde_. Silakan bayangkan saja.  
**note**2: dan karena judul dan bikin ffnya ditemenin dan berdasarkan lagu Don't Hate Me by Epik High, saya sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin itu juga ahaha. Biar _feel _lebih kerasa. Walau mungkin gak ngaruh sih, toh ceritanya _absurd_.

* * *

**Don't Hate Me**  
by: sehun of sebaekai

* * *

.

.

"Kau benar-benar—kau—satu di antara jutaan orang aneh yang ada di dunia ini." Baekhyun menghela napas sementara telapak tangan kanannya mencium wajah; melakukan gerakan yang disebut _facepalm. _"Menyedihkan mengetahui fakta bahwa aku harus menjadi satu di antara jutaan orang di dunia yang harus bertemu dengan—" helaan napas, "—_idiot_."

"Menyedihkan." Seorang pria tinggi dengan jaket _bomber_ duduk bersila menghadap ke arah dimana Baekhyun berdiri; tersenyum lebar, gigi putih bersih tampak bersinar karena gelapnya pantai di malam hari. Pria itu meletakkan gitar yang tadi digenggamnya di sisi kanannya. Masih tersenyum lebar, mata kanan miliknya berkedut sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "Setidaknya aku memiliki selera rambut yang bagus," kekehan, "warna rambut dan gaya rambutmu seperti Marilyn Monroe. Dan itu cukup aneh, asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku tidak akan berpenampilan seperti ini jika aku tidak harus mendapatkan 'penghargaan' karena kalah bermain kartu!" Baekhyun menggeram. "Seleraku cukup tinggi untuk gaya berpakain."

Pria aneh itu (atau bagaimana Baekhyun memanggilnya) tiba-tiba tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan memberikannya tatapan aneh. "Tenangkan dirimu, kawan, aku hanya bercanda. Marilyn Monroe tidak buruk," tawanya terhenti, digantikan dengan cengiran, "kau sudah menyelamatkan Cecilia, aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol." Pria yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun; menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan.

_Cecilia_.

Baekhyun melengos.

.

.

Petang itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor dengan berjalan kaki. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan berjalan kaki akan sedikit menghilangkan frustasi yang ia rasakan.

Frustasi. Benar.

Ia tidak akan merasakan dunianya hancur kalau saja ia tidak kalah bermain kartu dengan teman-temannya saat jam makan siang. Mungkin itu karma karena ia menggunakan jam makan siangnya untuk hal lain, bukannya membeli nasi kotak di tempat langganannya. Atau mungkin karena murni kesalahannya? Harusnya dia tidak mengiyakan ajakan Luhan waktu itu karena ia tahu kalau ia payah dalam bermain kartu. Tapi Luhan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan Luhan—seharusnya—tahu kalau Baekhyun payah dalam hal ini.

Itu dia.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi; menyadari kalau dirinya telah dibodohi. Namun semua sudah terlambat, ia harus menanggung malu seharian di kantor dengan setiap orang memanggilnya: "_Noodle Head_" atau "Si Kepala Mie".

Ia bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada Luhan suatu hari nanti.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah diseret. Kepalanya ia tutup dengan _hoodie _dari jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia memutuskan untuk singgah di suatu tempat menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke rumahnya dan merubah penampilan—yang menurutnya—sangat _absurd_ ini.

Ia berpikir bahwa pantai dekat rumahnya tidaklah buruk.

Benar. Tidak buruk.

Ia tersenyum mengetahui fakta bahwa suasana pantai selalu bisa menenangkannya ketika ia berada dalam keadaan apapun.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika memasuki tempat itu. Hembusan angin dan bau pasir bercampur air laut membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Dan untuk beberapa saat dunianya terasa damai.

Damai, sampai sebuah suara (cukup keras, Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah itu teriakan atau raungan seseorang) menerobos masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia mengernyit.

"CECILIAAAA!"

Suara itu begitu keras dan berat dan membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun memuncak, memaksanya untuk mencari sumber suara.

"CECILIAAAA! KEMBALILAH! KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA HIDUP TANPAMU—CECILIAAAA!"

Baekhyun terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia menemukan sesosok manusia tengah berlutut menghadap ke arah laut. Ombak saat itu cukup besar, sehingga orang itu segera meloncat ke belakang ketika sebuah ombak besar (nyaris) menerjangnya.

"CECILIIIAAAA! AKU TAHU INI SALAHKU! AKU TIDAK—" sebuah jeda, orang itu menarik napas, "—AKU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA BUANG AIR KECIL DI SEMAK-SEMAK DAN MENINGGALKANMU SEORANG DIRI! AKU BODOH! AKU TERLALU BODOH! AKU LUPA KALAU DI SINI ADA TOILET UMUM! DAN SEHARUSNYA AKU MENGAJAKMU!" sebuah isakan, " JIKA WAKTU BISA DIPUTAR KEMBALI—"

Karena penasaran dan iba, Baekhyun menghampiri orang yang sekarang sedang terisak-isak di tengah teriakannya.

"Ma-Maaf, Tuan, apa yang—"

"YA TUHAN. Kau pasti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkanku—menyelamatkan Cecilia!" seru pria itu setelah melihat Baekhyun. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun, meraih bahunya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Aku tahu keajaiban itu ada!"

Baekhyun menganga ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu_. Dramatis_, pikirnya. Ia menepis kedua tangan pria yang sedang mencengkeram kuat kedua bahunya, lalu berdehem. "Jadi—"

"To-Tolong...Ce-Cecilia!" wajah pria itu penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dan—ingus. Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut ketika pria tersebut menarik ingusnya yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan daya tarik yang kuat sehingga bunyi "sroot' terdengar cukup keras di telinganya. " Cecilia terseret ombak!"

Baekhyun berjingat, "Pa-Pacarmu terseret ombak!?"

"Tolong selamatkan Cecilia aku tidak bisa berenang!" Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu memohon, berlutut di depan Baekhyun, namun ia segera melompat ke belakang sebelum laki-laki itu meraih kedua kakinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun segera melepas sepatunya dan melempar _handphonen_ya ke atas pasir yang jauh dari jangkauan air, lalu melompat ke air dan mencari _orang_ yang dimaksud. Ia berenang menuju ke arah yang agak jauh dari pantai. Ombaknya cukup besar sehingga Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menyelam dan melihat ke bawah kalau-kalau orang yang dicarinya tengah tenggelam. Ia bisa mendengar raungan dari arah pantai walau samar-samar, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit bergulat dengan ombak dan berjuang melawan dinginnya air laut di petang hari, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Satu-satunya yang ia temukan hanya sebuah gitar, tersimpan rapi dalam wadahnya yang terbuat dari kulit.

"Dengar," Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pria yang saat itu tengah terduduk menghadap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang—berantakan (ingus dan air mata mengalir deras dari tempatnya), "aku tidak bisa menemukan pacarmu karena ombaknya cukup besar. Yang aku temukan hanya sebuah gitar yang mungkin dibawa oleh—pacarmu? Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak, lebih baik segera lapor ke penjaga pantai dengan itu kita bisa—"

"CECILIAAA!"

Pria tinggi itu segera menghambur ke arah Baekhyun, memeluk gitar yang dibawa olehnya, menarik gitar itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan lalu menciuminya.

Baekhyun beku di udara.

"Kau selamat Cecilia! Lain kali akan kupastikan kau berada di tempat yang aman jika aku harus buang air kecil atau meninggalkanmu ke suatu tempat! Aku berjanji!" celoteh pria itu dengan girang, ia masih memeluk dan menciumi gitarnya.

Tunggu. Ini... jangan bilang—

"Um..." Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "maaf?"

Merasa diajak bicara, pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang tenggelam di dalam dunianya (menciumi dan memeluk gitarnya—yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat sangat menjijikkan) menolehkan kepala ke arah Baekhyun. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o besar.

"Oh!" Sebuah cengiran lebar merayap di wajah pria itu, mata kanannya berkedut, "Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan Cecilia. Aku berhutang banyak padamu!"

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan bilang dia—"

"Perkenalkan," katanya girang sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gitarnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Cecilia!"

Saat itu Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang wajah pria di hadapannya dengan brutal, menyeretnya dengan paksa ke tengah lautan dan membiarkannya tenggelam di sana. Mengubur seseorang hidup-hidup juga bukanlah ide yang buruk. Kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hukum.

Ya, Cecilia adalah sebuah gitar.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya aku sudah membuang waktuku, membiarkan diriku diombang-ambingkan ombak hanya untuk sebuah gitar!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, ia menggeram; menghiraukan tawaran jabat tangan Chanyeol, lalu menendang batu di depannya, "_OUCH_!" dan menyesal karena ia lupa kalau tidak sedang memakai sepatunya. "Kau tahu, kau sudah membuat hariku yang buruk menjadi semakin—" helaan napas, "—buruk. Ini benar-benar hari nerakaku." Ia mengakhirinya dengan umpatan.

"Hey, menolong seseorang bukanlah hal yang buruk," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak, "aku yakin Tuhan sengaja mengirimmu ke sini agar kita bisa bertemu. Kau tahu, bertemu laki-laki tampan—"

"Tampan."

"Jenius,"

"Jenius."

"Dan berkelas sepertiku adalah sebuah kehormatan." Diakhiri dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke samping lalu menghela napas, "Benar."

"Benar," Chanyeol mengulanginya. "Cecilia juga pasti sangat senang karena kau—" ia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "—adalah pahlawannya." Cengiran dan kedutan mata yang khas menyertai, "Kau tahu, seperti _Superman _yang memakai celana dalam di luar, kemudian terbang di atas kota dan melakukan aksi membela kebenarannya...—kau adalah Super-Marilyn Monroe yang terombang-ambing ombak di lautan demi menyelamatkan sebuah gitar yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Kau pahlawan!" diakhiri dengan seruan girang Chanyeol. Tangan laki-laki itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi penuh semangat.

Baekhyun hanya memberi wajah dan tatapan datar.

"Kau. Gila." Adalah kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah mengalami '_moment of silence'. _"Kau memperlakukan benda mati layaknya manusia. Kalau saja bukan aku yang berada di sini tadi—dan karena aku adalah orang baik—kau pasti sudah dilaporkan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Lalu orang-orang berbaju putih itu akan menarikmu dengan paksa ke dalam mobil mereka. Ha!"

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah serius, "Bung, kau tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun kembali memberi Chanyeol tatapan datar, "Adakah hal yang harus kumengerti dari kejadian ini? Maksudku—haruskah?"

"Kurasa semua orang harus mengerti ini," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan serius sebelum berdiri dan memelankan suaranya; berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Dari beberapa film yang kutonton, mereka bilang bahwa benda mati juga memiliki nyawa. Jadi—"

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun membalik badannya; menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih mengoceh dengan bodoh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengambil sepatunya di sisi lain, tapi badannya kemudian terhuyung ke samping akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia menendang batu dengan kaki telanjang. "Sial."

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun yang sekarang memegangi telapak kakinya sambil mendesis kesakitan.

"Menurutmu?" ia menggeram, "ini memang benar-benar hari sialku!" lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu melihatnya, lalu berlari mengambil sepatu Baekhyun dan gitarnya. Setelah itu berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah, anggap saja ini balasan dariku karena kau telah menolong Cecilia," Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat cengiran bodohnya dari balik punggung.

Baekhyun berdehem sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ma-Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah?"

Hening.

"Bod—" Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan merebut sepatunya, "A-Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, asal kau tahu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan lagipula rumahku cukup jauh dari sini," ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan terpincang-pincang. "Lebih baik kau pulang sebelum petugas rumah sakit jiwa datang dan menyeretmu ke dalam mobil mereka karena seseorang mendapatimu sedang berbicara pada gitar." Tambahnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oh ayolah, aku memaksa!"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku pria dewasa yang bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Luka seperti ini—" desisan, "—hanyalah hal yang kecil."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum kau naik ke punggungku!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Terserah."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan lagi. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk—sangat buruk—baginya. Dan ia tak percaya bahwa ide yang menurutnya bagus bahkan dapat menjadi mimpi buruk. Pergi ke pantai dengan maksud melepas lelah dan berakhir dengan aksi penyelamatan sebuah gitar dan pertemuannya dengan orang gila tolol adalah sesuatu yang pasti—sangat buruk. Baekhyun sendiri sampai tidak bisa menemukan kata lain selain 'buruk' dan 'sangat buruk' untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kesannya tentang harinya kala itu.

Omong-omong tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak enak karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, pria itu berkata bahwa ia akan berada dalam posisi berjongkok sampai Baekhyun mau naik ke atas punggungnya.

_Yang benar saja_.

Baekhyun tersedak udara ketika membayangkan dirinya bergelantungan di punggung Chanyeol seperti koala. Itu pasti akan terlihat konyol, ditambah lagi bayangan akan berpuluh pasang mata yang nantinya akan memberi tatapan aneh pada mereka di sepanjang jalan. Baekhyun tertawa hambar memikirkannya.

Ia menghela napas sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan terpincang-pincang. Lagipula, tidak ada orang yang mau menunggu dengan lama. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan sudi menunggu lama dengan posisi berjongkok seperti itu. Ya, orang bodoh.

_Tunggu_.

Langkah kaki terhenti.

_Itu dia_.

Baekhyun membalik badan dan mendengus.

_Chanyeol itu bodoh_.

Dan disambut oleh wajah yang saat ini didominasi oleh cengiran. Chanyeol melambai girang ke arahnya; masih dengan posisi yang sama. Baekhyun kembali _facepalm_.

"Baiklah, kau menang."

.

.

Setelah beberapa adegan penuh kekerasan—("Kuharap kau berhati-hati—ASTAGA! CHANYEOL! Kau tidak baru saja meremas pantat—" sebuah pukulan di kepala. "Kalau aku tidak memegang bagian itu bagaimana aku menggendongmu—" "MESUM!" satu lagi—kali ini pukulannya di lengan kanan. "...—" ) dan perdebatan posisi—("_Ugh_, gitarmu berat sekali, tidak bisakah kau membawanya sendiri?" "_Well_, aku menggendongmu, membawa Cecilia di depan akan sulit, jadi akan lebih mudah kalau kau yang menggendongnya di belakang." "Bisakah aku turun?" "Kau bercanda? Tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak orang tampan yang dengan suka rela memberimu tumpangan di punggungnya." "—_ew_." ) akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi, rumahmu berada 3 blok dari pantai?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sebuah 'yep' mengikuti.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun masih menemukannya aneh. Berada di atas punggung seseorang dan menempel padanya seperti koala di dahan pohon atau cicak yang menempel di dinding—Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memilih koala karena cicak menjijikkan—adalah hal yang baru. Bukan berarti dia belum pernah mengalami sebelumnya, namun ini pertama kalinya ia diberi 'tumpangan' di punggung setelah 10 tahun terakhir. Terakhir kali ia menempel pada punggung seseorang adalah ketika ia berumur 12 tahun; saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang secara ajaib ada di tangga sekolah yang sedang ia turuni. Teman sekelasnya terpaksa mengantarnya ke rumah karena rasa iba (Baekhyun terus mengeluh betapa sakit kakinya sepanjang pelajaran).

Baekhyun menatap ke arah belakang kepala Chanyeol (karena hanya bagian itu yang bisa ia lihat). "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini—maksudku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tumpangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol lalu berdehem keras sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Chanyeol sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, Baekhyun bisa melihat cengiran pria itu terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu, omong-omong."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun yang mendapat respon sebuah anggukan.

"Nama yang bagus."

Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ada sesuatu pada diri Chanyeol yang sedikit—SEDIKIT—membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu tentang pria raksasa (karena Chanyeol begitu tinggi dan besar—bukan berarti Baekhyun pendek) yang membiarkannya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya dan membiarkan dagunya menempel pada bahu kanan miliknya sedangkan ia tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali menggumamkan beberapa lagu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba merayap ke seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya yang pada akhirnya ia temukan bahwa rasa hangat itu berasal dari punggung Chanyeol. Tentu saja, itu karena ia basah kuyup sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh air. Namun kerutan di dahinya menjadi semakin dalam ketika ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya dan meningkatnya kecepatan detak jantung (rasa yang hampir mirip dengan rasa yang ia rasakan ketika naik _roller coaster_—hanya saja kali ini rasanya sedikit—SEDIKIT—lebih menyenangkan) Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa mungkin dia takut ketinggian. Namun ia segera menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala pelan; ia tidak punya _phobia_ ketinggian.

Pikiran bahwa (mungkin) dia menyukai Chanyeol segera ia buang jauh-jauh karena Byun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada dongeng-dongeng atau sekumpulan kata klise seperti '_love at first sight_'. Meski dulu dia hampir tertelan oleh omongannya sendiri (ketika hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan dan mendapati bahwa CEOnya begitu berkharisma dan berkelas dan kemampuannya menguasai berbagai macam bahasa membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia sedang mengalami _love at first sight_) namun ia segera menampar dirinya kembali ke realita setelah mendapati bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebatas rasa kagum. _Love at first sight_ itu tidak ada. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol itu terlalu aneh dan bodoh dan terlalu—tidak biasa untuk seleranya dalam memilih pria (atau wanita).

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa semua reaksi yang sedang terjadi dalam tubuhnya adalah efek dari rasa lelah. Ia mengangguk penuh percaya diri meski jauh di dalam hati pembelaannya masih tidak dapat diterima.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang merendahkan posisi badannya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk turun, "Chan—"

"Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu, kalau aku tidak salah?" Benar, mereka sekarang telah berada tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat kalau kau tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sendiri.

"Oh, iya," Baekhyun menghela napas. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih sembari mengulurkan sepatu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih sepatunya, lalu memberikan gitar yang singgah di punggungnya kepada Chanyeol yang—tentu saja—segera ditariknya ke dalam pelukan sebelum kemudian menggendongnya di punggung.

Keduanya berada dalam keheningan sampai Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memutus kontak mata dengan tanah dan menatap ke atas; ke arah Chanyeol. "Ter—hei!" kata-katanya terpotong ketika ia mendapati benda yang familiar di tangan Chanyeol. Benda yang saat ini sedang asik pria itu mainkan. "_Handphone_ku!" _handphone_ miliknya.

Baekhyun segera meraih benda itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Membuka-buka _handphone _milik orang adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan!"

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol memberinya sebuah cengiran lebar, Baekhyun mendengus. "Hanya penasaran, kalau-kalau kau telah menyempatkan diri berfoto dengan model rambutmu itu."

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang mustahil. Aku akan segera mengembalikan warna rambutku ke keadaan semula setelah aku berada di dalam rumah." Katanya dengan dengusan. Masih kesal dengan warna rambutnya yang baru.

Kekehan terdengar, "Tentu saja. Tapi aku menyukainya, warnanya terlihat bagus di bawah sinar bulan."

"Oh," Baekhyun berdehem. "Begitu?"

"Yap, begitu." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun dua buah jempol yang terangkat ke atas. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa sebab. Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan menaiki tiga buah anak tangga untuk membuka pagar rumah.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau masuk ke dalam rumah... tidakkah aku berhak mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai—ucapan terima kasih?"

"Maaf?" Baekhyun membalik badan dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol terbatuk sebelum kemudian ia menggantungkan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. "Ciuman perpisahan tidaklah buruk."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat beberapa derajat dan warna merah merayap ke pipi dan telinganya, "O-oh, tapi bukankah itu terlalu—"

Namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol tengah melangkah ke arahnya dan berhenti di anak tangga kedua; membuat tinggi mereka sejajar. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan kata protes, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan membawa wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun—secara otomatis—menutup kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya (yang memberitahunya bahwa jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat). Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat. Dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa bibirnya sedikit mengerucut (bukannya dia ingin dicium—tapi—tapi—entahlah Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia melakukan hal itu!). Namun sesuatu yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau benar. Cecillia belum cukup umur untuk melihat hal itu." Baekhyun membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbisik di telinga kanannya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong wajah Chanyeol ke depan, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi terjungkal ke belakang dan mendarat dengan pantatnya.

"Bodoh." Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, menghiraukan desisan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada cerita-cerita konyol di televisi. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi membawa Angelica—"

"Cecilia."

"Cecilia," Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "atau siapapun namanya— pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa dan menyuruh mereka menyeretmu dengan paksa ke dalam mobil."

"Baik, baik," Chanyeol mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan—sekali lagi—tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun. "Jangan menyesal karena kau tidak mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari laki-laki tampan sepertiku." Lalu membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan sebuah geraman yang terdengar seperti "rawr".

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum kemudian menggerakkannya ke arah samping, "Benar."

"Benar." Chanyeol mengulanginya lalu terkekeh sebelum menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Jadi—sampai berjumpa di lain kesempatan? Ya?"

"Kau—Tuan—benar-benar tidak tahu malu," Baekhyun mendesis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada 'lain kesempatan'."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelponmu." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya membuat gerakan orang sedang menelpon sembari ia berjalan mundur.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak, "Aku bilang tidak, Park Chanyeol. Selamat malam!" Serunya lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dengan pakain baru yang masih kering. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan rambutnya tetap dalam warna yang sama untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Bukan karena perkataan Chanyeol, namun saat itu ia terlalu malas dan lelah untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur. Ya, bukan karena perkataan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Saat itu lampu kamarnya sudah padam, sehingga satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah sinar bulan yang masuk kedalam ruangaan melalui jendela.

"Oh, jadi aku terlihat seperti ini." Baekhyun mengamati dirinya sendiri. "Tidak buruk." Tambahnya sambil berdehem sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya suara bising yang ternyata adalah bunyi ponsel membangunkan si empunya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Baekhyun menggerutu sebelum kemudian meraba meja di samping tempat tidurnya, meraih ponsel dan menjawab panggilan—masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Luhan, jika kau membangunkanku sepagi ini di hari libur hanya untuk menemanimu membeli secangkir _Bubble Tea_ sialan, aku akan menggantungmu di tiang jemuran."

_"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menjadi seliar ini disaat bangun tidur,"_ sebuah tawa dengan suara yang dalam dan berat terdengar dari arah seberang, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi; menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah suara temannya. _"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seagresif apa kau bila berada di ranjang."_

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah mendengarnya. Ia menggeram, "Chanyeol—bagaimana bisa—"

_"Aku menyimpan nomormu sebelum mengembalikan handphonemu kemarin,"_ katanya penuh percaya diri. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal lalu mengeluarkan geraman lagi. _"Jadi, bagaimana dengan malam ini?"_

"Malam ini?" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

_"Kencan. Malam ini, di apartmentku."_ Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah cengiran dan kedutan mata yang khas di seberang sana. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah geraman; masih kesal karena ia harus bangun pagi di hari liburnya. _"Terdengar bagus, kan? Aku punya beberapa beer atau anggur jika kau menyukainya. Mungkin tempatnya agak sedikit sesak karena aku tinggal bersama Albert."_

"Oh, kau tinggal bersama sese—"

_"Mhm. Albert. Drum-ku."_

Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah jendela kamar. "_Drum_. Benar."

_"Yap,"_ Chanyeol kembali berkicau. _"Jadi, jam 7 malam."_

Baekhyun menghela napas dan memijit-mijit keningnya, "Ugh, Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar...eksentrik."

_"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."_ Suara kekehan. _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam? Bye."_ Suara klik terdengar menandakan bahwa Chanyeol telah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Baekhyun membalik badannya dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti: "aku tidak akan pergi" atau "kenapa aku harus bertemu orang tolol seperti Chanyeol" dan "aku pasti tidak akan pergi, aku bersumpah".

Meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berpakaian rapi dan berjalan mencari alamat yang Chanyeol berikan melalui pesan.

.

.

Dari kencan pertama mereka, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang aneh yang menganggap semua benda mati memiliki nyawa (karena semua barang di _apartment_nya memiliki nama dan ia memperlakukan mereka layaknya manusia). Chanyeol adalah orang bodoh—tolol, dan gila. Dan Baekhyun benci mengakui bahwa dia mungkin—mungkin—juga harus menjadi orang gila aneh yang tolol karena dia telah—perlahan-lahan—jatuh hati kepada sang _idiot_.

.

.

END

* * *

**A/N:** HA—AHAHAHAHA. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun!


End file.
